FateVenture Time
by tempt-not-the-blade
Summary: Fate/Venture time! Come on, summon friends! We'll go on very dangerous quests! With Saber the Servant and Shirou the human, those who are killed will die, Fate/Venture Time!
1. Summoning of Saber

**AN: **I own nothing, nothingk! Just a quick short. When I get motivation, I may upload more quick shorts of other servants, I really only had a little motivation to upload this one particular event, but I got lots o' little ideas floating about. Not gonna promise anything of value with this, but if anyone's a fan of both featured series, I hope they can get a little chuckle.

Saber.

"Fly."

"Huh?!" sputtered Emiya Shirou, as his blue-clad assailant approached him.

His attacker delivered a roundhouse kick faster than any human could've. Faster than the human eye could perceive, for that matter. As he saw the scenery fly past him, Shirou was knocked into the wall of the shed inside the walls of the Emiya compound.

Shirou had been planning to run here since his would-be assassin arrived- nothing in his house would've made a decent defense against this superhuman, but there were a few things lying around in the shed that might keep him alive a bit longer. Even so, his attacker approached. "_I'll be killed_," he thought. "_I'll definitely be killed. He'll be here in a second. If I don't want to die now, I have to get up…_" He staggered to his feet, and slumped backward onto the door.

Before he could react, the red spear lanced toward him! The spearman angrily spat, "Damn, if you're a man, than keep yourself together," as Shirou collapsed to the ground, the spear passing harmlessly over him into the door, knocking it open.

Shirou reacted quickly, scrambling into the shed, and swung his makeshift reinforced poster-sword behind him. This proved to be his final defense, as it prevented him from being pierced, at the cost of the disintegration of his one shoddy protection.

The man in blue approached him, as Shirou was knocked to the ground yet again. "Checkmate. That was a pretty surprising move, kid," the spearman said, smirking. He raised his barbed weapon, and launched it forward.

Time slowed to a crawl for Shirou. He had endured this same sensation, just hours before. "_I have to die AGAIN? This is bullshit!_" he thought. "_I can't accept this. I can't just die here for no reason. I was saved. I was saved, so I can't die here this easily!"_ He felt a small amount of anger. The fact that a life can be ended so simply… there was nothing he could do, and twice his life could have ended quickly and pointlessly. "Damn it, I…" he muttered, "_Won't be killed meaninglessly… by someone like you-!"_

Then, suddenly, it appeared like magic. A blinding light appeared behind Shirou, engulfing a figure inside it. The moment it appeared, it deflected the lance thrusting toward Shirou's heart, and the figure stepped toward the enemy with no hesitation.

"The seventh servant?" the blue-haired warrior quietly questioned, swiping his lance at the new opponent. Sparks fly, as a heavy blow diverted the attack. He quickly jumped out of the shed, unsure of his new enemy's capabilities.

The new warrior, a giant of a man, turned to Shirou, quietly regarding him. The first thing Shirou noticed was the stoic lime-green eyes, just above a nose that seemed to be some kind of gem. The large man had pale greyish skin, seeming almost blue-ish in the darkness of the shed.

"So. You must be my new master," said the warrior, in a deep, unearthly voice. "I guess you could call me Saber. I'll protect you pretty well."

A sharp pain shot through Shirou's left hand, as the word _master_ echoed through his mind. He looked down, and saw the marks he'd noticed earlier on his hand were now glowing red. He looked back up to his savior, who now had his back turned, facing the man in blue, now in the yard, poised to attack again.

The giant, who called himself Saber, took his sword in his right hand, a monstrous weapon befitting his size, with a miniature skull for a pommel. He ran into the yard waving it above him. Shirou, apparently this behemoth's master, followed behind him, unsure of what else to do in a crazy situation like this. His eyes strained to follow the interchanging attacks that quickly ensued.

"Che, what the hell are you?" the spearman taunted. "A big red beard like that would suggest you from being around my neighborhood, but I've never heard of a fighting style like that before!"

"Hello," Saber responded. "I won't let you attack my master-Lancer." He swung his large broadsword like a toy, just bashing left and right, up and down, no rhyme or reason to his attacks. However, he was so fast and strong, that even such simplistic movements kept the spearman on the defensive. Finally getting a read on his opponent's patterns, the so-called Lancer struck quickly at Saber's hand, knocking his weapon loose. He closed in with a follow up strike, as Saber raised a gauntleted left hand. Lancer slightly slowed, noticing runes and a moving eye on the armor. He quickly leapt backward as the eye shot an energy beam toward him.

"So, you've got a few tricks, huh? I've got one of my own!" Lancer shouted, changing his stance. Shirou could feel the same killing intent from this that he felt before, the kind of obvious hate that meant your doom. "Gae… BOLG!" The red spear took a beeline for the grey giant's heart.

"Nothung!" shouted Saber, and the magical sword returned in an instant to his hand, seemingly to prevent Lancer's attack. However, somehow, the lance seemed to curve in an impossible geometry around the blade, into Saber's chest. "Owwww….." moaned Saber, falling to his knees.

"That… that's it? You should be dead, I just pierced your heart!" Lancer yelled, shocked that Saber was still conscious.

"That hurt. You will not get away with that." Saber said, standing up, as flesh began to reknit itself inside the completely visible hole throughout his body, passing through his back.

Lancer took another jump back, clucking his tongue. "It's typically common for Servants to finish a fight once a Noble Phantasm has been used, but my cowardly master is ordering my retreat since you managed to survive your HEART being PIERCED!" Lancer exclaimed, exasperated by the impossibility before him. He swiftly leapt back over the manor's walls, leaving the recovering Saber and Shirou alone in the courtyard.


	2. Saber-Dream Cycle

Dream Cycle 1.

A lawless earth. One so very natural in everything, but born of human machinations. That was the land where this warrior proudly strode. At the first sign of trouble, he would leap into action without fear or hesitation. The whole world was the adventure he chose to embark on, to help those who lived in fear.

He encountered an elemental of great, evil power, which had possessed one of the very oceans of the world, bent on destroying the land and its denizens. He dove instinctively into the water, hacking and slashing until his will and heart drove the evil spirit from the sea.

He journeyed to a land engulfed in flame, where the most fearsome of fire elementals held prisoner an innocent maiden, a lamb prepared for slaughter. His bravery shook fear into the treacherous Fire Count's heart, and with a mighty blow caused him to flee. The maiden thanked him with the only gift she could give, a lock of her hair.

He even fought the great Behemoth, traveling the world after humanity's downfall. The gargantuan creature, brown of fur, with mighty claws, and cruel teeth, the size of a mountain descended upon this hero, known to be without peer to those who beloved him. The battle was one to be remembered for as long as the hero's memory would live on.

But his greatest foe would live beyond even that. The undead horror, capable of corrupting the hearts of even the most innocent of creatures, continued an epic struggle against the hero for years. This battle of righteous against foul was held in the hearts of all of the citizens remaining in the civilized realms of the world, praising the hero's fearlessness against even this ageless monstrosity. He sealed the demonic Lich into a prison of amber, preserving the world from the nihilist created of man's greatest folly.

However, as all things are wont to do, the hero aged. As he fought tirelessly, the ones he saved were time and again devoured by the lawless things that crawled the land in this era, seemingly as soon as he would leave. He found less and less joy in his good deeds, as the fruitlessness of being good in a time without morals weighed him down. Soon, he forsook the world around him, content to lock himself away, until the world could prove that there were others, who saw the value in protecting the world he so loved.


End file.
